Chocolate Brownies, Dragon Peas and Fairylights
by Luna-ofTHE-MOON
Summary: Ron goes midnight snacking but Hermione catches him. Ron tries to be suave but we all know that isn't going to work. What will happen? Rated T to be safe. Set 3 years after the Great Horcrux Hunt


The floorboards creaked. Ron tiptoed across them and into the kitchen. He grinned when he saw the wonderful sight before him. A large plate of chocolate brownies sat in the middle of the table. He licked his lips. He took a step towards the chocolaty goodness.

"RON!"

Ron swore and leaped back, his head whipping back and forth trying to find whoever had spoken.

"Ron I made those for tomorrow and they will obviously not last until then if you keep stuffing your face with them!"

Hermione stepped out of the shadows, a scowl on her face.

"Bloody hell Hermione you scared me!" Ron said shakily.

"Well my apologies for interrupting your love affair with MY brownies, Ronald!"

Ron raised an eyebrow.

" I didn't mean THAT!"

Ron sighed and said

"Well if that's it I might as well be going back to bed."

"Ron wait!" Hermione said, grabbing his arm. "You can have one if you want"

Ron smiled and grabbed the biggest one. He bit into it, chewing slowly so that she could see, making a great show of swallowing.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

Ron, Harry and Ginny had helped Hermione move in to the Burrow only yesterday and already she was taking complete control of the house, assisted occasionally by Mrs Weasley.

"You know," Ron said thoughtfully, munching on his brownie "When we asked you to move in I didn't think you would be running around acting like my mother."

"I mean," He continued "I thought we, you and me, would get some more alone time."

"Ron of course I want some 'alone time' with you!" Hermione said indignantly. "I am just busy at the moment."

Ron took a step toward her.

"You aren't busy now."

"Well then let's talk." She said sitting on the table. "What are you thinking now Ron?"

Ron was thinking about how much he wanted to walk over and snog her senseless.

"I love your cooking." He said. Deciding it was a safe enough answer.

"What else?" she asked slightly playfully.

"Uh...you do great housework." Bloody hell why had he said that?

Hermione stood up. Her eyes narrowed to slits. She stalked over to him.

"Ronald Weasley I never thought you, of all people would dare to even suggest that I am nothing but a housewife!" She spat the words angrily out at him. Turned on her heel and marched into the dining room.

...

Ron found Hermione rearranging the ornaments on the mantel piece in rigid straight rows.

"Er...Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes Ron." Came her clipped reply.

"You know I didn't mean you were a housewife, I meant I appreciate you doing all those things for me. I know I've been a bit busy what with all this Auror work so thank you for doing all those things for me and I'm sorry it came out a bit wrong earlier."

Hermione sighed and said "that's ok Ron."

He swept a lock of brown hair out of her eyes

She blushed and moved away quickly.

"Well I really should be getting some sleep we have lots to plan what with George's and Angelina's wedding coming up in less than a month and Luna coming to help me with the S.P.E.W.'s conference next week and the Wood's are visiting for Christmas so I have got to wrap their presents and the..."

The flow of words erupted from her as she hastily went back to the kitchen, gathered the plate of brownies and put them in the cupboard.

"The Prophet said that the weather will be quite snowy so I need to do my Christmas shopping early which reminds me I have to go and visit Neville and bring him that Dragon Pea plant that i have been meaning to get to him for ages..."

Ron interrupted and kissed her, pulling her towards him.

The kiss didn't last that long but when they broke apart both were speechless.

"Hermione?" Ron grabbed her hand.

"Yes Ron?"

"I've...uh...need to tell you something"

"Well what is it Ron?"

"I...Uh...I Love you Hermione."

Hermione smiled, Tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I just need to know...do you love me?"

"Who did you think I loved you great git?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and properly kissed him. After a few minutes of solid snogging, Hermione lifted her head and disentangled herself from Ron.

"Ron?" she asked. "You meant for me to find you trying to eat the brownies didn't you?"

Ron ducked his head. "Well...yeah." He answered sheepishly.

"Why?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just follow me." He winked and led her out into the garden.

The garden was amazing. Every bush, tree and shrub was covered with tiny glittering fairy lights which in this case were actually real fairies. The sky was incredible, there was not a cloud in sight and the moon was perhaps the brightest it had ever been.

Hermione's jaw dropped in awe. She whirled around to face Ron.

"Did you do this?" she demanded.

Ron looked taken aback. "Well yeah but if you don't like it I'm sure it won't take more than a minute..."

"Ron I love it!" She interrupted. "It is the sweetest most romantic thing you have ever done for me, APART from the time you punched Cicero Steele for calling me a Mudblood."

She kissed him again and he grinned from ear to ear. Then he got down on one knee, pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. He opened the tiny box and inside was a diamond ring. Of course.

"Hermione Granger...please ...er...will you...will you marry me?"

"YES SHE WILL!" Ginny burst from one of the nearby bushes apparently overcome by excited shrieks.

"What part of 'keep quiet' didn't you get Gin?" came Harry's voice. Harry grinned sheepishly at  
>Ron. "Er...sorry...about this mate we saw the lights you see and thought something like this might happen."<p>

Hermione didn't hear any of this for she only heard Ron's voice echoing in her ears. Ron held his breath not daring to think that she could say no.

"Of course I will Ron."

The whole garden erupted into cheers. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ginny and even George who was holding a portrait of his twin brother Fred, all came out from various bushed and trees and applauded as Hermione leapt into Ron's arms and kissed him.


End file.
